Girlfriends
by candysteffi
Summary: Maria, Liz and Tess meet after being separated for month in college. They have some stuff to share... all about men of course.


**GIRLFRIENDS **

**Author**: Steffi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the idea of the story.

**Rating**: Teen

**Cast**: Maria/Liz/Tess (and maybe Michael, lol)

**Summary**: Girls night in the Crashdown! Let's see what our Roswell girls have to say about men. ;)

**Category**: AU wo Alien

**A/N:** This is written for my two best Candy buddies!

_For Angel, because you are amazing, wonderful and fabulous._

_For Marsis, because I adore your strength!_

_I love ya, girls! ;)_

"Liz", Maria screeched when she entered the Crashdown on Friday evening after closing time. She had just gotten out of the plane a few hours ago and felt still exhausted from the long flight from New York, but there was no way she would miss out a chance to see her best friend as soon as possible. Since they both had went to different colleges three years ago, it was hard to find the time to meet back home.

"M'ria", the dark haired girl shrieked back surprised. "I thought you said you wouldn't make it until tomorrow?" Liz dropped the magazine she was holding and ran towards her friend to give her a warm and tight hug.

"I wasn't sure if I would have the strength to get here after travelling and I wanted to surprise you."

"I am glad to have you back", Liz said, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek with a loud smacking sound.

Maria giggled and wiped her cheek after it. "It feels so good to be back home."

"Did you see your Mom, yet?"

"She got me from the airport, yeah. But she needs to go to bed early, because she's working in the morning, so I was hoping you would share my first Roswell night with me?" She grinned widely.

"Sleep over?" Liz said amused.

"Oh yeah. And ice cream."

"On it's way, babe", the brunet said and walked back into the kitchen, just to come back seconds later with a huge box of ice cream. "Lucky girl, my Dad just got your favorite flavour."

Maria groaned. "Chunky Chocolate? I love him. This", she pointed to the box, "is the best! New York's ice cream? Forget about it!"

Liz chuckled and walked around the counter to get some spoons, before both girls settled on top of the counter, one leg on each side of it. "Soooooo…." The blonde started, "how are things going with Mr. Evans?"

"Don't you dare to start gossiping without me", the double doors of the Crashdown swung open loudly as the third girl acknowledged her presence.

"Tess Harding, what the hell did you do with your hair?" Maria asked and jumped back on the floor, walking up to the other girl.

"What…?"

Maria grinned. "It looks fantastic!" She gave her friend a hug. "Didn't you say you wouldn't come home this time of the year?"

"Oh come on", Tess snorted and gave Liz a hug as well, "you girls here and I am in California? No way I am gonna miss out a chance to have a sleep over with you two."

"How did you know?"

"I was just calling Maria's house after I got home today and her mother told me you were meeting up here."

"Okay", Liz put her hands on her hips, "what about the guy? You know the one who was sooooo important that you were rather staying in Cali then coming here."

"Well, he is hot, sexy, muscular… did I say sexy yet?"

Maria rolled her eyes and pushed her friends back towards the counter, getting a third spoon for Tess. "Who is he?"

"A football player…"

"Is it something serious this time?" Liz asked with her mouth full of ice cream.

"Gross, Parker." Tess made a face and turned to Maria. "We just dated a few times by now, but uuhhhh, he's worth keeping around I think."

"Who would have ever thought our very own Love'em and Leave'em Ms. Harding would ever get serious one day", Liz said amused and winked at the girl in question. She wore her hair more flat now and longer than usual. She had to admit it looked really great.

"If you'd know Kyle, then…"

"Uhh, Kyle", Maria said out the name, "that's his name huh? Ya got a pic?"

"Maybe."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Get it out. We all know you are dying to show us anyway."

"She is no fun", Tess said to Maria with a smirk and got her cell out to show her two best friends from high school her newest boyfriend from college.

"He does look good", Maria admitted. "Is he taking things serious as well?"

"He invited me home to his parents next weekend so I think he is."

"Uh-oh, the parents", the other blonde teased.

"That's gonna be interesting", Liz said amused "have you ever got that far in a relationship before?"

"Shut up you two", Tess grinned. "At least I have a boyfriend", she glanced meaningful at Maria.

"What kinda intimation is that?"

"Oh I don't know. Just that you are always making fun of me of not staying long in a relationship while you don't seem to go steady with someone as well."

"Well, that doesn't mean I have random hook ups like you do."

"I don't."

Liz and Maria both looked at Tess doubtfully.

"Okay, I did. But Kyle is different." She settled down on one of the bar stools and stuck the spoon into the ice cream. "He's just perfection."

"Oh my God", Maria whined. "Now you sound like Liz."

"Hey!" The dark haired girl complained and poked her into the side with her spoon.

"What? You can't deny it. Max is Mister Perfect and your relationship is just like a fairytale or something."

"Someone's envious", Tess hissed to Liz with a grin.

"I am not." Maria denied. "Fine! I am so happy for you two… how does this sound?"

"Plastic", both girls answered at the same time.

"Shut up", she giggled and took another bite of the ice cream.

"Apropos random hook ups, how's my brother doing in college? Is he still flirting around on campus? My Mom was not happy with that girl, he brought home last year. Thank god they broke up." Tess asked.

Maria frowned. "How would I know about your brother?"

"Because you two go to the same college, goofy."

"Campus is big."

Tess rolled her eyes. "As if anyone could overlook my brother. His ego is bigger than Mt. Everest."

"Sooo, before you walked in Tess, I was asking Liz how things with Prince Charming are." Maria changed the topic.

Both blonde girls looked at their friend, waiting for the expected answer. "Well…", Liz started, letting her hand slide to her hair in slow motion.

"Well…? That's it?" Maria asked puzzled.

"Well…." Liz said again, repeating the movement with her hand.

"Oh you've gotta fucking kidding me", Tess suddenly shrieked and jumped from her stool, dragging Liz' hand towards her. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What?" Maria asked, leaning forward and almost loosing her balance.

Liz grinned from ear to ear as her best friends stared at the blinking shining ring on her finger. "Depends on what you think this is."

"He asked you to marry him? When? Why didn't you say a word?"

"It was just last week", Liz started. "We had our third anniversary and he took me out to a restaurant and asked me."

"Wow…" Maria said surprised. "Hadn't expected that one. But on the other hand… I should have."

"Oh please, it was sure from minute one the two of them would marry", Tess said matter of factly.

"Are you nervous about it?"

Liz shock her head. "Not really. I mean, I know he is the right guy so there is nothing to be nervous about."

"When will the wedding be?"

"We haven't decided yet. But we will probably wait until next summer. We are planning to marry in the backyard of his parent's house."

"Ah come on DeLuca", Tess shoved her friends shoulder. "You will find a guy sooner or later. You don't look that ugly", she teased.

"Thank you. That is soooo nice of you to say", Maria said with an eye roll, sticking her spoon into the ice cream again and her tongue out at Tess.

"I am generous like that."

"Do you have any chocolate sauce in the backroom, Liz?"

"Yeah sure, I am gonna get it."

"Let me", Maria jumped down from the counter and walked through the swinging door to get in the back of the Crashdown. Old memories of working here with Liz in their ridiculous dresses flashed her mind and she had to smile. Those high school times had been great and she wouldn't want to miss this ever in her life.

"I remember you used to wear this sexy short blue uniform in here", a deep voice said out of a dark corner in the backroom.

Maria turned around shocked, her heart suddenly pounding widely against her chest.

The other person in the room took a step forward and came into light of the moon, shining through the small window. Michael grinned slightly at her puzzled face. "I like your pants today as well though." He came closer again, his hands reached out to settle on her hips, until they continued their way down to the hem of her jeans shorts, caressing her bare skin underneath.

"What are you doin' here?" She whispered.

"Lookin' for you." He bent his head to sweep his lips against hers.

Michael had already been home for a week now since his classes had ended earlier than hers, but she hadn't expected to see him tonight, since he was supposed to be out with friends from high school.

Her hands settled on his chest. "I've missed you."

Their relationship was still fresh, only a couple of month old and by now, no one knew about them being together. No one from home at least.

"I'd hoped so", he told her, using his hands to bring her closer against his body as he nipped at her lips again before deepening the kiss.

Maria groaned slightly. It hadn't been an easy decision to start something with Michael. He hadn't had done the relationship stuff before and pretty much everyone believed he wasn't able to. Still, after a long time of thinking she had given them both a chance and so far, she wasn't regretting it.

His arms came around her fully. She enjoyed the way he was possessive about her, but it was not the right time, so it took all her strength to press him away gently. She didn't want to end the kiss, but she knew they had to. "You need to go", she said breathless. "I haven't had the chance to talk to…"

The backdoor suddenly swung open. "Can't you find the…" Liz stopped in her tracks. "Uhm…"

"Liz, what…." Tess said as she bumped right into her. "What the…" she walked around the other girl and placed her hands on her hips. "DeLuca, why the hell are you kissing my brother?"

_THE END_


End file.
